


Withheld

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yes, sometimes his hope faded.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Leon
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Withheld

**Author's Note:**

> ~March 14, 2005. For Uzumakisama.
> 
> _"What I withheld cannot be given now; the moonlight frosts me over"_

Leon lay out on that low roof in second district, the one he could jump to without any strain on his body. He didn't actually let anyone know he could move like that, otherwise they'd expect it more often. Hn. Didn't really matter, did it?

Perennial night. It was always night in Traverse Town; every time he looked up there was nothing but stars slowly winking out, becoming darkness.

Aerith had explained it all to Sora as if they hadn't been there, hadn't known Ansem and somehow hadn't been witness to growing madness masked with careful sanity.

That night, so many years ago, he should have known!

Looking up at the sky, Leon always thought back to that night. He knew darned well that it was mid-afternoon, not night, but it didn't matter. At times like this, the darkness grew around his heart, calling to the shadow-creatures that would eventually swallow him and everything else.

Yes, sometimes his hope faded.

Ansem had finally caught on, figured out just why Leon's former self, Squall, spent so much time lingering. Ansem had taken Squall at arms-length and asked. And Squall had frozen, not knowing what to do now that his intentions had been noticed.

Leon put his left hand over his eyes, blocking his vision of the sky. No wonder his mind had separated this event from being him... He was not Squall. Leon was not Squall... That had been so long ago.

Ansem's lips had been cool, something Leon remembered despite that kiss having happened to Squall. Cool as though Ansem had been somewhere cold, icy. It had been a stunning contrast and it had taken Squall's breath away, leaving him with a strong lust for more.

He hadn't known how to go forward. All that daydreaming and when he had finally gotten his chance, young inexperienced Squall had panicked.

Nothing since had lived up to the promise of that kiss, either, Leon noted. Not a single other lover or one-night stand had done anything...

Down below, Leon could hear Sora clattering through, clearing the park-like area of shadows no doubt drawn by sad memories.

And Leon could only wonder who Sora would become.


End file.
